What Happened?
by Southisup
Summary: So this my first story if it sucks I apologize in advance. USUK story, from Arthur's POV mostly. I suck at summaries. It may be really long if I decide to continue but it all depends on the readers. REVIEW


Title:What Happened?

A/N : This is my first story so it will definitely suck no matter what, but if you continue reading I can promise you that I will progress. This is USUK and if I continue this it will be long. This will be in Arthur/England's POV… most of the time. Speaking sort of directly to you, so second person I names will be used.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything associated because I'm poor, but having a personal Canada would be so cool.

The day is July first in London, I'm currently standing in front of a huge crowd with my hands interlocked with someone elses. His name is Alfred F. Jones, America as some people may know. He is dressed in a black tuxedo, like myself, also wearing a huge grin. We have known each other for quite a while and we both loved each other. Well of course we loved each other, why else would we be here? In case you haven't figured it out we're at the altar, getting married.

I glance around at the crowd and see all the familiar faces the first pew was filled with my siblings and Alfred's brother, or my soon to be brother-in-law. Behind them is the Italies with their husbands, Ludwig and can i say about them all? Nothing, because you can't really describe their personalities, they're all different in certain ways. They're also all good friends to have around, well North Italy can be a little irritating at sometimes, I honestly have no idea how Germany can keep up with him. Flying above them is a little yellow bird, so i know a certain Albino can't be far away, sure enough a few pews behind them is Prussia with his armed draped around Austria.

I look beyond them and at the rest of the audience, almost every nation seems to be there, but I can't help but notice one of the allies is missing, the other blond, my ex to be exact. Things didn't end well when the frog and I broke up. I mean landing in the hospital was not the nicest way to part our ways after nine months, I swear that French prick made sure my nose was broken, it's still crooked to this day.

A squeeze to the hand from the American, and I was pulled out of thought only to realize it was time for him to say his vows. Worrying that my vows would be complete shit as I had to follow this man I looked at our hands, he cleared his throat a couple of times making me look up, then he began.

"W-well Artie," I quirked an eyebrow at the nickname,"You've always been there for me no matter what. Even when we blew up and had our arguments we always made up in the end." I gave his hand a squeeze when I saw the look on his face. It was a mixture of guilt and pain, the former showing more."Continuing, I love seeing your face when you are pleased with something or when something excites you. When you smile, it's like Christmas. I can't really explain it, but your smiles are about as rare as Ludwig's." I looked around and as expected, Germany was glaring a little at Alfred, I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "See there it you have changed me a whole bunch since we first got together, you always try to find a way to help me out with my problems, and if you can't you find a way, you make your own, I love you for that and everything else. But mostly I love you for being you, and not being someone who tells lies to please. You speak your mind and I love that, I love you."

I blinked my eyes for a bit, wishing the tears that were close to falling away. Staring into his ocean blue eyes seeing stories behind them, many stories. Now it was my turn, I was never good at expressing my feelings. I cursed myself silently and looked at the ceiling whilst scrunching my nose up.

"Um, Alfred what can I say? You seem to always have that smile on your face that can lift anyone's heart. When someone says you can't do something, you prove them wrong. You've proved most of us wrong", I gave a pointed look to the nations " Myself included. You claim yourself to be the Hero and I can honestly say that it's true. Also thank you for letting myself fall for someone once more."

My eyes wandered around for a bit until they met his. If you looked close enough, you could see tears threatening to fall down, but he decided to use gravity and tilted his head back. My lips curved upward at this action, I decided to look out the window behind him. It was a beautiful day to be in London for once, my mood interfering with mother nature for a day. I could faintly hear the man asking Alfred all the questions, that I came to memorize being to plenty of weddings myself.

Focusing back on Alfred I hear him utter those two words I never imagined anyone would say to me. I have to admit I blushed a little at the sound of those words. No one has ever really loved me because I'm stubborn and a whole list of other words, that people can't put up with. So for me to actually be standing here getting married seemed like a dream. I hear the man coming to the last words, so I gave him my answer.

"I do-."

The doors to the room fly open to reveal a long-haired blond man dressed in a blue button up shirt with black trousers.

"No, England don't please." He seemed out of breath," I really, really, lo-"

"Francis I do not remember inviting you so if you would kindly leave it will be appreciated", Alfred commented looking quite irritated but refrained from punching France's face in.

"England I love you." his eyes pleaded for me to say something but i remained mute, so he walked up to where I was standing and pulled one of my hands from Alfred's grip. "Sorry about the nose but not about this", he then shoved his lips against mine like old times. It wasn't long before Alfred came to his senses and pulled the nation of love away, and was about to tell him off, if the sound of thunder didn't interrupt him. All eyes were on me wondering why the cloud suddenly turned a deathly dark colour. I was a tad annoyed with the both of them, trying to start a fight right now of all times.

"Who do you want?" The frenchman piped up. Alfred looked at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't name but stayed silent.

Who did I want? Did I want France, who I've known all my life but has caused me pain that can really never be healed? Or do I choose the American, one who has almost always stuck with me no matter what? How do I choose? Do I choose? A good place to answer all these questions would be 2 years and 5 days ago. June 26, my first day of hospitalization.

A/N So what do you guys think? Continue or bail? Reviews are always welcomed

- Southisup


End file.
